Malignos Encantos
by yin17
Summary: Un Deber que cumplir, un amor no correspondido, una guerra que ganar... Katara debe decidir si cumplir su tarea espiritual recién descubierta o al fin decidir si ser feliz con el hombre al que ama. Mientras Toph tendrá que hacer frente a sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1: La bandida del beso

**Hola chicos y ya con algunos años desaparecida de Fan fiction, he vuelto con este fanfic de avatar, espero que les guste y por favor reviews para saber si les va gustando… Bueno sin más demora ¡Comenzamos!**

**/Avatar no me pertenece, los personajes y serie son de nickelodeon y sus creadores/**

**Capítulo 1: La bandida del beso**

Retírate, debes hacerlo… no importa cuanto lo desee tu corazón... No debes…

\- ¡Te dije que estaba confundida! … será mejor que vaya adentro

Camine lo más que pude, debía alejarme de… el…

Katara salió corriendo del balcón del teatro, solo para romperle el corazón a Aang, el chico que ya 11 meses atrás, había liberado del iceberg. Sentía su corazón palpitar a toda fuerza, no sabía cómo, pero había logrado mentirle a Aang, decirle que no… corrió tan fuerte hasta que chocó con Zuko. – ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?- no, no es nada- y sonrojada… que curioso que estés así después de venir de hablar con Aang. Desde la otra esquina Aang se reincorporo a sus amigos, -Mi hermana y Zuko se llevan mucho desde la semana que se fueron no Aang?- Sí me temo que sí, -Será cuestión de tiempo a que sea la próxima señora del fue... – ¿cómo es que dices algo así? Eso nunca va a pasar. Aang entra rápidamente a tomar su asiento, - y ¿Qué fue lo que dije Suki? – Déjalo pies ligeros y su pubertad –En teoría tienen la misma edad- No capitán boomerang el tiene 112 y yo 12- Ah entonces no es pubertad es vejez., Jajaja... Suki hace una mueca y entran a la obra de nuevo.

/ Cueva oscura/

\- ¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada… - Debes cumpliiiiiir….

– Monje Gyatso? ¿Es usted? ….Katara no debes volver a fallar…. No, no nooooooo

\- ¡Katara despierta! Estas gritando como loca

\- ¿Qué... Sokka? – Solo fue una pesadilla, ahora has el desayuno... ¡muero de hambre!–Bien ya voy... (Debo calmarme… como Sokka dijo fue solo una pesadilla) (Toca la puerta) Aang es hora del desayuno…

\- Hoy no comeré aquí, gracias – ¿Ha donde iras? – Por ahí (Aang sale de su habitación, y de la casa del señor del fuego) – Bien lo conseguiste Katara… Aang te odia… como debía ser. – Princesita ¿te pasa algo? – ¿Que a mí? Nada solo pensaba (se va) – Mmm eso no me gusta.

/ Calle de la nación del fuego/

Aang camina sin rumbo por la cuidad, la cual aún le parece muy extraña… pero en cierto modo fascinante –Por qué me habrá rechazado… no lo entiendo… ¿que hice mal? Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos ¿los habré mal entendido? La cueva, el baile, la invasión… ahora entiendo por qué ella no quiso hablar conmigo, eres un idiota Aang no te quiere… y nunca lo harás... solo eres un niño para ella y Zuko… haaa porque es tan sexi…. Según las chicas…

\- Atrápenla inmediatamente! – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Policías de la nación del fuego? Aang observa un grupo de chicos que persiguen a una chica.

\- Atrapenlaaaa! Ella las derribó todas mis coleeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Ya ni en la nación del fuego.

\- Hay caballeros, pero que sensibles son, por que no mejor se relajan un poco...

\- Es la última que nos haces otra vez bandida del beso, es tu fin

\- ¿bandida del beso? Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me involucren…

\- Hay capitán Kong (se le acerca) ¿realmente no me va a perdonar?

\- Bueen. Yoooo… no caeré en tus trampas de nuevo, asaltaste a ese hombre y no eres de esta nación arréstenlas! Y al de las coles también – Noooo mis coleeees nooooo

\- Bien chico como ustedes quieran.

La chica comenzó a correr rápidamente y en medio de ello Aang terminó dentro de la persecución, Aang sintió una fuerte necesidad de ayudarla... Había algo en esa chica…. Serían sus hermosos ojos verdes… o sus labios… aun no lo sabía bien, pero la chica había sacado el dolor por Katara del joven avatar por unos segundos

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? – Escapar que no ves… ¿por cierto quién eres?- No lo se termine en la persecución sin saber, ¿porque te siguen?

\- Por qué estafe a ese hombre… Había alguien más que lo necesitaba... ojos grises ¿podrías ayudarme? – Bueno ehmm. Sii, solo porque es para una buena causa., pero tú adelántate. Aang se detuvo inhaló con fuerza y creó una gran nube de polvo, dejando sin visión a los policías de la nación del fuego. Rápidamente la chica y Aang se alcanzaron en un callejón aledaño.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue grandioso, eres un maestro tierra igual que yo

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te defendiste? – No valían la pena... por cierto me llamo Jojo ¿y tu guapo?

\- Me llamo… Aang... y ¿que fue todo eso?- Verás esta es la parte baja de la nación del fuego, es donde están todas las viudas de los soldados de esta nación, e incluso algunas del reino tierra que escaparon de ahí, si yo no las ayudo… ¿quién lo hará?

\- Ya entiendo, robas a los ricos y se los das a las viudas eso es genial, ya tuve un amigo así, solo que se corrompió.

\- Es difícil tener tanto poder, y dime ¿qué hace el avatar en un lugar como este?

\- Solo caminaba… - Noto algo de tristeza en tus bellos ojos... ¿tu novia acaso? – Yo no tengo…

\- Entonces estoy de suerte entonces, ¿quisieras ayudarme en algo más? – Claro

Sin darse cuenta Aang pasó toda la tarde ayudando a Jojo a conseguir dinero, hasta que se hizo de noche, entonces el decidió volver con sus amigos. Al llegar Katara lo esperaba

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este rato? Estaba preocupada, ¿estás bien? – sí, no te preocupes, estaba en lo mío. (Aang se va y deja atrás a Katara) Desde lejos Toph escucha la situación y va a buscar a Sokka. – tenemos que hablar- Que pasa Toph? Te oyes sería. – es sobre Aang y Katara….

/ Habitación de Katara/

\- Donde habrá estado, y ¿por qué me trató así?

\- Debes averiguarlo, le dijo una voz masculina… es tu deber

\- Si lo sé... se escuchaba tan diferente... tan indiferente….

Katara rápidamente notó algo diferente en Aang, ella y ni siquiera el mismo Aang sospechaban a quien acaban de conocer….

**Bueno chicos espero que les vaya gustando como va este asunto… el próximo capítulo será subido cuando llegue a 10 reviews. Así que deja el tuyo (Obvio de 10 personas diferentes)**


	2. Chapter 2:Ocultar la verdad no es mentir

**Malignos Encantos**

Y después de mil años... He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, lo siento mucho tuve muchos problemas familiares pero... Aquí el capítulo…. Antes agradecimientos:

**ATLAlover3****: **Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando: 3 y si ya verás a la ladrona ;)

**Vnimrod****:** Gracias por el reiview aquí, seré más constante: D

**Lover fics1****: **te toco suerte en la espera aquí está el siguiente capítulo: 3 espero que te siga gustando y gracias por el detalle del review :3

**++ Avatar la leyenda de Aang no es de mi propiedad++**

**Capítulo 2: Ocultar la verdad no es mentir.**

Hacía ya una semana en la que Aang se comportaba raro, salía todas las tardes y volvía pasada l madrugada. Además de que el… no me hablaba. Una triste Katara sentada en la cocina de la casa del señor del fuego escribía su diario, hasta que Toph entró.

-Buen día Toph, ¿Quieres almorzar? –Qué... mmm sí-

-Katara! Y mi carne de almu... Sokka deja de caminar en seco, voltea a ver a Toph y sale de la cocina. -Olvídalo ya no quiero nada! dice Toph furiosa y sale de la cocina. Pues yo sí! Sokka toma el plato de Toph y se va.

Ahora que lo pienso, Sokka y Toph actúan muy extraño, qué será lo que les pasa a todos, que ahora Zuko sea el único normal, no está nada bien… Aang… ¿dónde estarás?

/ (Calle de la nación del fuego)/

-Vuelve acá inmediatamente!, exclamo un soldado de la nación del fuego. Aang corría intensamente por la calle con una bolsa de monedas, de la nada Jojo apareció delante del soldado.

-Hay cariño, déjanos ir si?- Aléjate de mí ahora criminal! exclamo el soldado mientras le lanzaba fuego control.

-Déjala en paz, el único criminal aquí es tu nación! Aang los elevó a ambos hacía a un techo, dejando al soldado completamente confundido.

-Eso fue genial Aang, dijo Jojo mientras lo abrazaba, -No fue nada.. Viste que no lo esperaba

-Todo ha sido más fácil desde que me ayudas cariño. –Bueno soy el avatar, es mi trabajo.

-Aun así, eres grandioso. Jojo abraza más fuerte a Aang y este se sonroja.

-Mira Aang otras víctimas –Qué si… hay espera, esa es una familia. –Pero de la nación del fuego, defendemos vidas Aang –Yo no creo que ro deba…

-Por favor ¿si? (Le da una beso en la mejilla) por mí – De… acuerdo.

/ (Casa del señor del Fuego/

-Zuko no has visto a Aang? , pregunta Katara, Estuvo todo el día afuera. –No la verdad no, y yo quería entrenar con el yo … - Es que no entiendo que hago mal –No creo que… - Y ha de estar con esa tipa – Es que Aan.. –No lo entiendo, simplemente no, como es que me olvido por esa… esa.. Lagartona –Lagartona? –Si eso es, Katara sale de la habitación. –Este pues… si me alegra haberte ayudado.

/ (Cuarto de Toph)/

Desde el cuarto de Toph, se podía escuchar una conversación entre suki y Sokka.

-No Suki... amor… hoy no tengo ganas de salir… -Sí como hace una semana.

-Una semana… aun no puedo creerlo… dice una nostálgica Toph.

/(Una semana atrás)/

-Qué ocurre Toph? – Son tu hermana y Aang - Qué les pasa? – Que Aang al fin se le declaro.

-¡QUE A AANG LE GUSTA MI HERMANA ¡ -Hay ahora me vas a decir que no lo sabías. –No por supuesto que no. – pero hasta lo molestabas – Pero en broma, jamás lo dije en serio, que ese cabeza de aire no sabe la regla de masculina: "NO salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo N0" – Es que a lo mejor no eres su mejor amigo Jajaja. –Iré a matarlo, ya vuelvo. –Cálmate capitán boomerang, es lógico que a Aang le guste, considerando todo lo que han vivido juntos. –Creo que tienes razón, es que es mi hermanita, pero nadie la va a querer más que él. Debió haber sido duro para el ocultar lo que sentía y con lo distraída que es. – Es de familia verdad? – Qué por qué lo dices?- Por nada – Cómo sea, él siempre ha estado solo, el encontrar a esa persona, el sentirse al fin comprendido, completo, y tener que ocultarlo, verla con alguien más, por el bien de la misión y por el miedo de su reacción, el debió de...

Toph se sintió cada vez más helada, atónita, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Sokka describió exactamente lo que ella había sentido desde el paso de la serpiente. Sintió un gran impulso que, sin darse cuenta le gano, ella estaba besando a Sokka, como tantas veces lo había imaginado. Cual al fin reacciono se dio cuenta, tenía sus labios con los de Sokka, aunque se sentía inmensamente feliz, estaba mal, Suki ahora era parte de su equipo, y más aún, era su nueva amiga, desde siempre soñó con tener amigos, y prometió que cuando los tuviera los cuidaría de quien los dañara, y esa no sería ella. Inmediatamente soltó a Sokka, apenas e iba a decir una palabra, cuando Suki entro y se fue con Sokka, dejándolos sin tiempo de hablar.

/ (De vuelta al presente)/

Como hacía ya una semana, Aang llegó pasando la media noche, en la puerta de la casa estaba Katara, llevaba horas esperándolo, y como dictaba su instinto materno, ya tenía el sermón preparado a su llegada.

-Ha dónde estabas? –Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –No respondas una pregunta con otra, Aang dónde estabas? Con esa criminal de nuevo verdad? –Jojo no es ninguna criminal, es una héroe -Y encima la defiendes? -sí, y no me gusta que hables así de ella. –oh que gran héroe, robándole a la gente y huyendo de soldados. –Así como tu exnovio Jet? -Ese… eso no importa, no quiero que vuelvas a verla. –lo siento Katara, pero no eres nadie para decirme que hacer -Faltas a tus entrenamientos, no prácticas y te metes en problemas, te terminaran arrestando. Zuko dice que… -Zuko.. Últimamente convives mucho con el cierto? –Pues si y que? –Pues entonces quédate con él. Buenas noches (Se va) –Aang vuelve aquí… hay no esto está fuera de control –Que te pasa hermana? –No... yo... –Aang de nuevo? –Sí, esta rebelde, irresponsable y ya nunca está aquí. – debe ser su etapa de rebeldía déjalo ya volverá. –no, no puedo hay algo en mí que me dice que Jojo es mala, debo cuidarlo… es mi deber. – deber? No, no lo es, no solo porque lo sacaste del iceberg. –NO ES SOLO POR ESO SOKKA! Nadie lo entiende NADIE! -pues si dejarás de llorar y me dijeras, te entendería. Dime hermana, estoy aquí. –Es que Aang… El –Te mata de celos verlo con alguien más, porque lo amas –Que? Yo... –Vamos Katara lo sé, sé que se gustan y debo decirte que me ofende que no me contaran. –En cierto modo tienes razón –Cierto? -Bueno si y qué? Muero de celos, y lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón… pero no puede saberlo, ni él ni nadie, ni estar con él, debo olvidarlo y… protegerlo. –Pero porque insistes en protegerlo? -Es que es mi trabajo… Yo soy su wali –Wa que? -Wali, verás, cada que nace un avatar, este tiene un animal guía, que como lo dice su puesto, lo guía y le sirve de compañero, pero también tiene un humano protector, quien guía a Raava, el espíritu del avatar en su camino entre los humanos, es el encargado de cuidarlo, de verificar que aprenda los cuatro elementos, de que tenga la correcta guía en lo espiritual... Lo fue su maestro tierra para Roku, su mejor amiga la de Kyoshi, de Kuruk su maestro agua –No sé quién es ese. – Todos creían que era Gyatso, pero no era yo, por alguna razón nací cien años después, cien años tarde. -Pero y que es lo malo? Me suena a que estas atada con Aang. –Eso es lo malo, está prohibido que un wali, tenga una relación amorosa con su avatar protegido. Los sentimientos humanos y terrenales desvían y bloquean ver la verdad cuando hay que hacer sacrificios. –Ya veo el problema, pero veo algo de culpa en ti, que es? –no lo entiendes Sokka, Aang decidió no abrir sus chacras por no dejar de amarme, fue mi culpa que muriera en Ba sing se, por eso lo he rechazado, nuestro amor lo mato, y yo debía cuidarlo…

-Tranquila no te entiendo, pero algo si se, tú no eres responsable de las decisiones de Aang… -Pero si de las mías, no importa que me quede sola… si él está bien. –hay que terca eres. –Gracias Sokka, hablarlo con alguien me hace sentir mejor. –De nada –Es tan bueno que siempre podamos contarnos todo (Lo abraza) –Si… todo. –Buenas noches.

/ Habitación de Aang/

-No puedo creerlo ahora finge que si le importo, definitivamente no la entiendo, por qué no puedo olvidarla? Yo trato y...

En ese momento Aang escuchó que alguien tiraba piedras en su ventana

-Jojo? -Sí Aang te necesito es importante que vengas -Jojo yo no sé si pueda, no he practicado últimamente y… -Por favor por mi si? (Lo besa en la mejilla) –Bien e acuerdo vamos.

Aang dejó su habitación, había algo que no entendía, su consiente le decía que no, pero su cuerpo seguía a Jojo, sería que Katara tenía razón, que había algo malo en ella o… simplemente se estaba enamorando…

Por su parte, una atormentada Katara estaba tendiendo una de las peores pesadillas, pero ni ella ni nadie sabía lo que en ella se le revelaría….

El siguiente ya es el gran final, lleno de sorpresas, acción y drama atentos chicos! Nos vemos hasta la próxima

Continuara...

Principio del formulario


	3. Chapter 3: El encanto de la bandida

Hola chicos les dije que no me perdería tanto y lo cumplo, les traigo un capítulo final genial para mí! Este concepto que aparece de wali, será usado en casi todos mis fics, es algo que se en ocurrió y que me encanto y lo adopte casi como canon Jajaja en fin :D Espero que les guste, por cierto les platico que ya estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic basado en si avatar estuviera basado en tiempos actuales y los chicos fueran alumnos de colegio… pronto lo publicaré.

**Antes de capitulo quiero dar los siguientes agradecimientos!**

**Lovers fic 1: **Si captaste la idea, Aang estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso así que llega una chica que es ella quien lo busca y eso le agrada. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

**ATLAlover3:** También te agradezco que siempre continuaras la historia y gracias por tu review. Y si lo se Sokka es un despistado así son los hombres en general.

/ Avatar la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen /

**Malignos encantos**

**Capítulo 3 Final: El encanto de la bandida del beso**

Entonces comencé a caminar por un pasillo oscuro y frío, de las paredes salía un humo terrible, y se escuchaban al fondo una serie de lamentos indescriptibles… el solo estar ahí me hacía sentir terrible, una desesperación y sufrimiento infinito… de repente una voz masculina resonaba en mi cabeza, pero esta voz masculina era distinta a la que ya hacía un mes me atormentaba.

-Debes de salir de aquí… o estarás perdida para siempre…

-Que? Quién eres? Dónde estoy? –Estas en el abismo negro, hija tu puedes salir de aquí solo esfuérzate.

Un miedo increíble comenzó a apoderarse de mí, no controla mis movimientos ni mi cuerpo, lo poco que la calma que la voz había conseguido en mí, se esfumaba como espuma de mar.

-No, no puedo estoy atrapada! –Katara, Katara despierta!

-¿Qué? Dónde estoy? -En tu habitación en la nación del fuego hermana, que te sucede? –La voz, es otra y… me hablaba. –De que demonios hablas loca? -Es que, desde hace un mes ya, un hombre aparece en mis sueños, y me ha ido guiando. –fue el que te explico lo de wali? –Sí, pero cuando el viene, es horrible, me asusta, no sé cómo explicarlo. Y en este sueño apareció otro, muy distinto, me hizo sentir mucha paz… -Pero si cuando entre por tus gritos te veías realmente mal y atormentada -Pero esta vez no era por él, era por el lugar… el abismo negro… así dijo que se llamaba, debo investigar… pero dónde?

/(Callejón nación del fuego)/

-Gracias por la ayuda de anoche, fue divertido no cariño? – Bastante Jojo… pero hay algo que debo decirte. –Qué ocurre mi avatar? -Mis amigos y yo debemos irnos, el día del cometa se acerca y es inseguro estar aquí. –No combatirás al señor del fuego? -No aun, lo haré después del cometa, aun no estoy listo… pero lo que yo quería pedirte es… si tu… quieres venir con nosotros? Ven y únete a nuestra misión si? –Oh Aang me halagas, pero no puedo… -Por qué no? –Es tu amiga la maestra agua. –Katara? Que tiene ella? - pues a ella le gustas y yo… -Oh Jojo, lo nuestro ahora es más importante y… créeme Katara no quiere nada conmigo… y ahora yo con ella tampoco. – Lose Aang pero aun así, no has visto como me trata? No, si quieres que vaya con ustedes pídele que se vaya. –Que? No podría su hermano y... –Lo sabía no lo harías por mí, no valgo lo suficiente –No te vayas… yo… le diré que se vaya del equipo. –Gracias amor, (le da un beso en la mejilla). Te juro que te seré mil veces mejor aliada. Te veo en la noche para la destrucción final de la aldea. –Si… ahí te veo (definitivamente me gusta) (Aang se va) –Ahí estas bandida del beso, al fin serás arrestada! –Si fuera tú no lo creería soldaducho. A lo lejos de ese callejón se escucha un gran grito y después mucho silencio.

/ (Sala de la nación del fuego)/

-Y aquí no hay bibliotecas sobre espíritus o algo así Zuko? –No, porque el interés repentino Katara? -Es que, verás, he hablado con uno últimamente y solo aparece en mis sueños, necesito hablar con él a conciencia –Pues logre junto con mi tío quitarle varios libros sobre espíritus que Zhao tenía -¡Los libros de la biblioteca de Wa Shing tong! Préstamelos por favor! –Claro (va a su habitación y regresa) son estos –Gracias Zuko, veamos (Hojea y después de un rato) La única forma de hacer contacto es con algún objeto preciado del espíritu, demonios como la hare si no sé quién es. (Zuko la abraza un poco) -no te preocupes Katara sé que encontraras la manera.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos, Katara necesito hablar contigo. –Dime Aang... y no interrumpes nada. –Quiero que sea en privado. –Yo los dejo solos. –Me alegra ver que al fin estas en casa esta tarde. Al fin podremos practicar. –Katara basta y déjame hablar, seré directo contigo, quiero... quiero que dejes la misión y al equipo…. Vuelve al polo sur. –Que? Aang no estoy para bromas. –No lo es, yo… quiero que Jojo sea parte del equipo y solo lo será si tú no estás. –No digas ridiculeces, como es que me vas a dejar ir solo para que ella entre! –Pues ya te lo avise vete mañana temprano por favor. –No corras a mi hermana! –Si pies ligeros cuál es tu problema? No queremos a esa disque maestra tierra en el equipo! –Y ustedes por que entran sin tocar la puerta? –Pues verán solo exteriorizamos nuestro derecho a la libre expresión –Ya hermano cállate que si Aang quiere que me vaya, pues… no le daré el gusto, es mi trabajo cuidarte. –Cálmate princesa tampoco dejaremos que Aang te corra –Si Aang que paso? Todos somos un equipo, recuerdas una familia, mi hermana no puede irse. –Bien si así es como piensan, me iré yo con ella. –No no lo harás – Olvida tu deber conmigo, para mi tu Katara ya no existes. (Se va) Me iré yo solo con ella. –Hermana ya no llores –Tienes razón hermano, gracias por todo tu apoyo, Aang jamás iría algo así, esto es influencia de Jojo, debo ser valiente y enfrentarlo. Jojo no es de fiar, separémonos para buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Sokka tú y Toph -Yo y el...? -Y Zuko con Suki, vamos! (Todos menos Sokka y Toph salen.) –Por qué me detienes Sokka? -No crees que ya fue demasiado evadir el tema? –Ash y tiene que ser ahora? –Sí, no sé si lo pueda hacer después. –Pues ya que habla.

Días atrás Suki confeso que ella había visto el beso entre Sokka y Toph, así que hablo con él y le dio la libertad de escoger sin culpa y poder así aclarar sus sentimientos, ella lo amaba y lo entendía así que solo buscaba su felicidad. Con estas palabras Sokka se había animado a darle una oportunidad a Toph.

-Toph, el día que nos besamos, todo era muy confuso para mí, yo siempre te había visto como una amiga solamente, como mi hermanita y... bueno no así, no te ofendas, bueno lo que trato de decir… -Sabes Sokka, solo perdemos nuestro tiempo, el cual no tenemos, y ya te entendí. –A si? –Sí, solo somos amigos y… así continuaremos, solo olvida el estúpido beso y que paso de acuerdo? (Se va) -Pero Toph… bien busquemos a Aang.

/(Calle nación del fuego noche)/

Katara corría desesperadamente buscando a Aang, tenía un horrible presentimiento. Como fue que su pequeño niño del iceberg, pudiera haberla cambiado por una extraña que conocía apenas hace unas semanas. Ella lo amaba profundamente, y la idea de que estuviese en peligro y que ella no estuviera con él, la mataba por dentro. –Por favor espíritu, es la wali del avatar quien te llama, dime quien eres y que pasa? Un pequeño temblor sacudió el suelo y en unos segundos, el espíritu de un anciano nómade aire estaba frente a ella. –Katara, al fin pudiste encontrarme, soy el monje Gyatso, el tutor de Aang. –Monje Gyatso? Es un honor conocerlo, necesito su ayuda, es sobre Aang. –Lo es todo, Aang está en horribles problemas. Esa bandida del beso no es más que un espíritu consumidor y maligno. –Que? Lo sabía! –Verás esa chica era una habitante del reino tierra desde hace cien años, pero al inicio de la guerra ella murió junto a su aldea, y su espíritu lleno de sed de venganza, se fusiono con el de un espíritu oscuro, pudiendo entrar en su cuerpo de negro, y dándole el poder de succionar almas de sus victima a través de un beso, al mismo tiempo que ella se volvía más joven… y poderosa. Si succiona al poder de Aang, ella será prácticamente… invencible. –No puedo permitir esto, sabía que no era el, solo con hipnosis actuaria así, debo encontrarlo, gracias monje Gyatso, pero por que al principio sentía horror en mis sueños, esos donde supe la verdad? –No era yo era ese mismo espíritu maligno que comenzaba su plan, pero no perdamos tiempo, él está en el callejón esperándola. –Katara lo encontraste? –Zuko! Ya sé en dónde está, acompañarme, y los demás? –Suki fue a buscarlos y a ver si Aang no volvió, pero vamos. –gracias por todo monje Gyatso (Hace una reverencia y se van)

/ (Callejón) /

Katara y Zuko corrían intensamente por la calle, los ojos de Katara se iluminaron al ver a Aang sentado al final del callejón, corrió tan rápido como pudo, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a Jojo a punto de darle el beso final a Aang, -Noooooo, grito Katara mientras le lanzaba agua control, la cual Jojo pudo desviar con un gran salto a la perfección. -no puedo creerlo estas bien! Y conmigo, ya jamás nunca te pasara nada. –Por favor Katara quítate, que quieren y pasarme que de qué? Arruinaste mi momento -Entonces ahora está contaminado por el espíritu maligno? -Sí Zuko por eso actúas así, Aang ella es mala aléjate de ella -De que demonios hablan déjenme en paz, Jojo solo es mi novia –No, debemos irnos Aang, Jojo es un espíritu maligno que se dedica a besar hombres, te hechizo… tú me amas a mí. –Amarte a ti?, te amaba, pero ya no, ahora déjenos en paz y no vuelvan a atacar a mi novia o se la verán conmigo! -Aang debes calmarte y escuchar a Katara ella es tu wali, y solo intentamos ayudarte. –Así que eres mi protectora! Ya veo que todo este tiempo haz hecho solo tu trabajo –No Aang te amo, enserio por favor escúchame, sé que tu interior me crees, solo es el encanto de la bandida del beso –Bueno yo… -Solo recuerda lo que hemos pasado juntos y, dime que aun si no me amas?

-Ya estoy harta de tantas estupideces si el no acaba con ustedes lo hare yo misma!

Jojo comenzó a atacarlos con rocas inmensas, Zuko rápidamente le lanzo llamaradas de fuego y Katara su látigo de agua. Era muy difícil aun entre los dos igualar el poder de Jojo, quien desviaba y atacaba perfectamente a ambos. Aang y su lucha interna lo distrajo de la pelea. Sin darse cuenta una gran roca combinada con fuego estaba a punto de caer sobre Aang, Katara miro rápidamente como Ba Sing Se estaba a punto de repetirse frente a ella, dispuesta a evitarlo, ella se interpuso entre la roca y Aang dejándola gravemente herida. –Aang en ese momento al fin reacciono y vio un flashazo de recuerdos entre él y Katara, desde el iceberg hasta ese día, y ese dolor al verla herida en suelo. Entonces un gran impulso se apodero de todo su cuerpo, sintió como una energía que hacía ya tiempo no sentía , fluía por todo su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta había logrado entrar en estado avatar. Zuko dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se había acostumbrado a ver a Aang como su amigo, y a veces olvidaba el poderoso maestro que este era. Aang veía a conciencia cada uno de sus actos y podía controlarlos. Sentía gran rabia por el dolor ocasionado al ser que más ha amado en toda su vida, incluso como el solía decir, en todas sus vidas. La pelea entre él y la maestra tierra comenzó, y el junto a Zuko lograron hacer que el espíritu perdiera el control del dominio del cuerpo humano, así que el alma del espíritu quedo obligado a pasar el resto de la eternidad en el abismo negro, liberando así, a todas las almas de las personas que solían ser su víctimas, como si él nunca hubiese existido. Aang se recuperó del estado avatar y corrió hacia donde estaba Katara, al mismo tiempo, llegaban Toph, Sokka y Suki, quienes no creían lo que veían. Aang lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando el cuerpo ya sin vida de Katara, su wali, su amor que había dado todo por él.

-No puedo creerlo, se fue… ella solo quería cuidarme y… se fue… no pude cuidarla ¡Fue mi culpa! … ¿de qué sirve tener el poder del universo si eso te arrebata a la gente que amas?

-No tiene que ser así joven pupilo. –Monje Gyatso? –Déjame ayudarte, puedo regresarla… pero a un costo. –Dígame como ¡Lo que sea! -Tendré que volver atrás… lo que significa que podrías perder el estado avatar… y pelear con Ozai solo con los cuatro elementos, y perder toda tu conexión espiritual… la cual acababas de recuperar.

-Ella vale más que cualquier conexión… De acuerdo Monje Gyatso, regrese todo ha hace un mes. –bien Hijo será como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

/(jardín del señor del fuego)/

-Esa obra estuvo horrible, sobre todo sus actuaciones chicos, excepto mi actor el si daba risa – Y era igual de insoportable –Chicos están bien? –Ehmm, si pies ligeros porque no lo estaríamos? Solo algo perturbados por la obra, pero fuera de ahí todo está bien -¡Que alegría! Y Katara? –En la cocina y… -gracias (Se va corriendo) –Que raro es, por eso lo actuaba una chica.

/(Cocina)/

-Katara! Ahí estas (la abraza) –Que Jajaja si Aang que pasa? -No nada yo… (Al parecer soy el único que lo recuerda, pero si ella está bien, yo también) lamento eso, ehm (Cierto aquí me acaba de rechazar) lo siento, iré a dormir (Se va) – Hay Aang (Será que tú también lo recuerdas? Pero cuando mi alma se fue y me reuní con Gyatso, él dijo que no lo recordaría)

-(Será mejor que finja que nada paso, al fin y al cabo… ella está bien, y es todo lo que importa, y si es mi wali, bueno cuantas reglas he roto ya). Chicos mejor vayamos todos a cenar

-siiiii -pero que sea carne!

-(Pero mi Aang está bien y es todo lo que importa)

Todos se sentaron juntos en la sala a cenar. Todos se sentían felices de estar juntos como la familia que eran, y sin saber por qué, bueno solo Aang y Katara lo sabían.

-(Ahora será más difícil derrotar a Ozai… pero valdrá la pena porque ella estará ahí junto a mi) Aang no sabía si sobreviviría pero se dispuso a disfrutar cada momento y a su nueva familia.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias por leer chicos esperen pronto mi siguiente historia :D**


End file.
